


In Which Kageyama Attempts To Cut Hinata's Hair

by featheredhuman



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward, M/M, cutting hair, i guess its kindaaa fluffy??? idk, why are they like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25732831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featheredhuman/pseuds/featheredhuman
Summary: Hinata's hair is long. Too long.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	In Which Kageyama Attempts To Cut Hinata's Hair

**Author's Note:**

> baby ur a firework

His hair was getting long. Too long, in fact, Kageyama thought as he looked at the shorter boy in front of him. Yeah, it had always been bushy and a bit overgrown, but now it was just… awful-looking. Hinata was always having to move his bangs out of his eyes, and it looked awfully tangled. 

“Oi,” Kageyama said to get his attention while they were in the locker room. “Are you trying to grow your hair out or something?” 

Hinata turned around, pushed his bangs out of his eyes. “Oh. No, it’s just overgrown and my usual barber retired. We’re trying to find a new one,” he flashed a grin at Kageyama. “Why, do you like it?”

Kageyama flushed. “Wha-no, it looks awful!”

Hinata seemed to deflate a bit. “Aw, you’re so  _ mean. _ ”

“I mean, it’s  _ fine,  _ but unless you want to look like Asahi, you really need to cut it,” Kageyama rushed out, maybe feeling a little bad about his previous remark. 

Hinata grinned. Again. Why was he so… _ cheerful _ all the time? Not that Kageyama was complaining. He kinda liked it, maybe a bit. 

“Hey, maybe you can cut my hair!” he yelled. “C’mon, you cut Tsukkishima’s hair that one time!” he added in response to Kageyama groaning loudly. 

“He paid me to do it, you know,” he replied. “Plus, he’d literally hate me forever if I didn’t accept.”

Tsukkishima snorted from across the room. “Not like I don’t already, but sure.”

“Shut it,” Kageyama snapped back, then turned back to Hinata. “I’m not gonna do it.”

“Please?” Hinata begged. “You won’t have to see this apparently awful hairstyle ever again! C‘mon.”

“Oh my god.” he weighed the pros and cons in his head. 

Pros: he’d get to spend time alone with Hinata,  _ and  _ he’d get to touch his hair.

Cons: he’d spend time alone with Hinata,  _ and  _ he  _ maybe _ had a huge crush on him. Maybe. Okay, for sure. 

“I’ll do it,” he finally decided. “But only because we’re  _ friends,  _ and I don’t want you to hate me forever.”

“Yes!” Hinata jumped up in the air. It always amazed Kageyama how he could jump that high. “And, I wouldn’t hate you forever. Stop saying that about people!” he laughed and picked up his bag. “Tomorrow after practice, yeah? We can just do it in the locker room.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said, trying to be annoyed and greatly failing. 

  * •••



The next day came quickly. Kageyama made sure to snag some scissors from his math class, although actual barber scissors  _ would _ work better. When he’d cut Tsukkishima’s hair, it hadn’t been terribly overgrown and he’d used regular old craft scissors- it turned out fine. Maybe a bit patchy in the back, but Tsukkishima never found  _ that  _ out. 

During practice, he was  _ trying  _ to focus on the ball, but Hinata was being distracting, per usual. Mainly his hair, currently the source of all Kageyama’s problems. It kept flying around in kind of a nice way, but he kept having to remind himself that it  _ wasn’t  _ nice. Yeah, yeah, he’d been aware of his crush on the smaller, more annoying boy for a few months now, and yeah, he’d been paying closer attention to him, but when the ball hit him smack in the face as he watched the orange hair fly through the air, he knew it was just getting out of hand. He either had to tell Hinata soon, or get over these ridiculous feelings sooner. 

He preferred the latter. Now, how he was going to do that was the question. 

Hinata is just so…  _ nice,  _ he thought as he tossed the ball back over the net. Well, not  _ nice.  _ Nothing about Hinata was  _ nice,  _ just, it was hard to explain, even to himself. He just knew that somehow he liked him. For some unknown reason he wanted to kiss him, which was gross, and  _ be  _ with him, and-

“Kageyama! Not again,” Nishinoya groaned as the ball almost hit his face again. 

“Sorry,” he muttered. 

  * ••



After practice, he met Hinata in the locker room, as promised. 

“Hi, ‘Yama,” he said through a mouthful of what looked like chips. He swallowed, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Are you ready to cut my hair? God, I haven't had a haircut in  _ forever.  _ This’ll be fun, I think. Plus, my mom will like you even more! She already likes you, you know. Remember that one time you came over and washed your dishes? Apparently I never do that, so she was going on and on and on and on-”

“Hinata,” Kageyama interrupted, motioning for him to sit down on the bench in front of him. “I think  _ you’re  _ the one doing the rambling. C’mon, let’s get this over with.”

Hinata nodded excitedly. “Just a trim’ll do.”

Kageyama nodded, unsure of what exactly that meant. He started by cutting the back of his head, where the hair measured almost down to his shoulders. It was kind of tangled, so it was a bit of a challenge, but he didn’t  _ really  _ mind. It was soft and fluffy. Which was weird, not…cute or anything. 

Hinata suddenly ducked down, reaching for something in his bag, making Kageyama’s hand slip and cut the wrong chunk of hair. 

“You dumbass!” he shouted, lightly slapping the top of Hinata’s head. 

“Hey!” Hinata resurfaced, turning around to scowl at him. “What was that for?”

“You have to tell me before you move around! I cut the wrong part and now it looks like shit.”

“Are you serious?” Hinata grabbed his phone. “Take a picture.”

Kageyama did so, and handed the phone back to Hinata, biting back a smile as the boy groaned and buried his face in his hands. “Kageyama. It looks  _ bald  _ back there!”

“It’s just that one spot! And it’ll grow back!” Kageyama answered angrily. “You shouldn’t have moved, you  _ idiot _ .”

Hinata frowned. “Just cut my bangs, then.”

“Are you sure?” Kageyama asked weakly. He really didn’t want to do this anymore. 

“Pleeeeaaaassse.”

Kageyama sighed. “Turn around.”

Hinata turned around. “Close your eyes,” Kageyama instructed as he took a clump of Hinata's bangs, his fingers brushing against his forehead. And he started snipping. 

And Hinata sneezed, right as he was about to cut the last bit, making the scissors slide up-and to the very top of his forehead. Now there was a very unflattering bald spot on his forehead as well. 

“Fantastic,” Kageyama muttered. 

“Oh god.” Hinata said, pulling out his phone again and turning it to selfie mode. “OH GOD-”

“It’s your own fault,” Kageyama said. “Again.”

“I knowwww,” Hinata whined, burying his face in his hands yet again. “My life is over. I look like an off-brand Daichi.”

“You don’t look  _ that _ good,” Kageyama observed with a smirk. 

“Shut up,” Hinata said, lifting his face up and standing up. He clutched Kageyama’s arms, who tried moving away, but  _ maybe _ it was nice to have Hinata holding your jacket sleeves. “Like I said. My life. It’s over,” he was looking up into Kageyama’s eyes. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“It’s not over. I bet no one will notice if we arrange it-“

Hinata let go of his sleeves as Kageyama moves the bangs around his face, a focused expression painted on his own.

“There.” It looked… better. 

“Thanks,” Hinata started, “But it’ll just move when I’m playing volleyball.”

Kageyama sighed. “I’ll go get a broom from the closet.”

He returned shortly with a broom and dustpan in his hand to see Hinata staring down wistfully at his chopped off hair. 

“You dumbass,” Kageyama said, though not unkindly. “You’re the one who asked me to cut it. You shouldn't have if you’re gonna be sad about your missing hair-”

“It’s okay,” Hinata said brightly, grabbing the broom and dustpan from him. He started sweeping the hair up. “Live life to your fullest, or whatever.”

  * •••



They walked home together after that. Kageyama’s house was on the way to Hinata's, who had forgotten his bike at his cousin’s house. 

“It’s not too bad,” he said. “It’ll grow back, like you said. Anyways, thanks for cutting it.”

“No problem,” Kageyama muttered. 

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. When they reached Kageyama’s house, he started to say good-bye, but then there was warmth on his cheek. Hinata  _ kissed  _ him. 

“Oh god,” Hinata said for the millionth time that day. “Oh god, I’m sorry. I should’ve asked.”

“The answer is yes,” Kageyama said, a hand still on the spot. “Can I? Kiss you, I mean. I mean. If you want, actually, never mind, this is weird-”

He turned around to go inside, cursing himself for being so awkward when Hinata touched his arm. He turned around, and Hinata kissed him again. He had to bend down, just a bit, and Hinata had to stand on his toes, but it was still… _ nice _ , he supposed. Even if Hinata’s hair made him look ugly as  _ sin _ . 

And the Hinata was running off, yelling something about burning the dinner, although Kageyama was sure he was lying. 

He went inside, very,  _ very _ glad he had agreed to cut Hinata’s hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what


End file.
